Our Wedding
by Marymel
Summary: The latest "Jackson" story! Jackson at Greg and Morgan's wedding!


**I don't own CSI.**

**Thought it would be cool to publish this on the day my niece is getting married :)**

**Wow...my 50th story! :) Thank you all so much!**

**I loved writing about Greg, Morgan and Jackson. And I thought it was only fair that I wrote a story about their wedding. I was going to include this as the last chapter of the last fanfic, but I thought it would be a nicer story by itself. Hope you enjoy! Please read and review!**

Greg Sanders stood in Doc Robbins' den and fidgeted with his tie for what felt like the hundredth time. Nick Stokes came over and swatted his hand away.

"G, will you relax? You look fine."

Greg sighed. He knew he shouldn't be nervous. After all, he was marrying the woman of his dreams, Morgan Brody, and they and Greg's son Jackson were going to be a family.

Nick smiled at Greg's nervousness. "You know, I remember when you first saw Morgan...how you were practically in a trance." Greg shook his head and smirked. "You were in love with her from the moment you saw her. And now..."

"And now... here we are," Greg said. "We've got a family, and we're getting married." Greg smiled thoughtfully, remembering how he'd been in love with Morgan since that first moment.

Jackson looked up at his father and Nick and smiled. He loved Morgan, and was excited to be part of this special day. Greg looked over at his four-year-old son and smiled as the little boy fidgeted with his own tie and played with the pillow the rings were to be carried on. Jackson didn't care much for having to wear a tux, but he was loving the attention from everyone.

Greg heard a door close and he glanced towards the master bedroom where Morgan and her bridesmaids were finishing getting ready. Greg's mother Marina walked over to him and smiled. "You know, Hojem, I remember being this nervous when I married your father." Straightening her son's tie, she looked at him, proud of the man he had become. "You are twice as handsome as him! And I always hoped you would find someone special to love and marry."

Greg's nervousness seemed to subside as he smiled at his mother. "I love Morgan. And we're a family."

Marina smiled and nodded. "I know. And this...this is what I've always wanted, for you to be happy."

Pulling his mother into a hug, Greg said. "Thank you. I love you mom."

"I love you, too, Kjaere."

Jackson ran up and hugged his father and grandmother. Greg picked up the little boy that completed his family.

"What do you think, Jacks? I look handsome?" Greg asked. Jackson nodded and smiled.

Thirty minutes later, Greg was standing at the mantle in Doc Robbins' living room with Jackson, Nick, Morgan's brother Zach, Henry, Archie and Hodges. They watched as Morgan's bridesmaids-Sara, Julie, Mandy,Catherine, and her sister Christina-walked down the aisle, followed by D.B.'s granddaughter, who was the flower girl.

Then, the piano softly played "Here Comes The Bride." Greg smiled when he saw Morgan dressed in a sleeveless white gown, her hair pulled up and her smile beaming at him and Jackson. She had never looked more beautiful. Ecklie and her stepfather Jerry stood on either side of her and she took their arms and walked down the aisle.

"Wow," Jackson said quietly when he saw Morgan. Greg couldn't help but smile.

Morgan reached Greg, and both her father and stepfather kissed her cheeks and sat down. Turning to Greg, she looked into his eyes and smiled. "I love you," she mouthed to him.

"I love you, too." Greg mouthed back.

The minister began the ceremony. "We are gathered here today not just to join two people in the bonds of matrimony. We are joining a family."

Morgan and Greg both smiled and looked down at Jackson. He smiled up at them, relishing the attention and loving his family.

"Greg and Morgan are coming together to be married, yes. But they have told me that a certain little boy has tied them together far tighter than any piece of paper could ever say. They are becoming one. Not just as husband and wife, but as mother and father as well."

Jackson smiled as everyone seemed to look at him. He didn't know quite what the minister was talking about-he just knew this day was making them, in his father's words, 'officially family'.

Turning to Morgan, the minister asked, "Morgan, do you take Greg to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

Holding Greg's gaze, Morgan answered, "I do."

Turning to Greg, the minister asked, "Greg, do you take Morgan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

Looking into Morgan's eyes, Greg opened his mouth to answer...only to have Jackson pop up between them. "Say yes!" he said. Everyone smiled and laughed.

Looking at Jackson with a loving smile, Greg then turned to meet Morgan's loving gaze. "I do."

"Do we have the rings?" the minister asked. Greg looked back at Jackson, who was being gently nudged forward by Nick. The little boy lifted up the pillow with the rings for the minister.

Taking Greg's ring and pushing it onto his finger, Morgan said, "I, Morgan Brody, take you, Greg Sanders, to be my lawfully wedded husband. With this ring, I thee wed."

Greg took Morgan's left hand. Pushing the ring onto her finger, he said, "I, Greg Sanders, take you, Morgan Brody, to be my lawfully wedded wife. With this ring, I..." Greg glanced at Jackson, then back at Morgan. "_We_ thee wed."

The minister spoke, "Now, with the exchanging of vows and of rings, by the power vested in me in and of the state of Nevada, I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The minister had barely finished the sentence when Greg pulled Morgan to him and gave her a tender, passionate kiss. The room erupted into cheers and applause. Jackson laughed when he saw Morgan and Greg kiss.

When they pulled apart, before heading up the aisle, Morgan and Greg reached over and took Jackson's hands. The little boy happily jumped into his father and new mother's arms and gave them both a big hug.

Everyone clamored around the newlyweds and congratulated them and Jackson. The little boy may not have understood the importance of Morgan and Greg's wedding, but he enjoyed the attention he and his new family were getting from everyone.

After taking pictures, cutting cake and receiving congratulations, Greg and Morgan were ready for their first dance as husband and wife. The Robbins' had decorated their backyard for the reception, and Morgan and Greg began their first dance under the stars. Jackson watched his parents slow dancing. He loved how happy both of them were.

When Greg danced with his mother, Morgan walked up to Jackson. "May I have this dance?" She asked. Jackson smiled, and the two danced while Greg and everyone happily watched. Jackson enjoyed dancing with everyone-Morgan, Greg, Sara, Judy, and even D.B.'s granddaughter Kaitlyn all danced with the happy boy.

Everyone could tell Greg and Morgan were in love and that they adored Jackson. And Jackson had a wonderful time with his family.

Eventually, the time came for the newlyweds to leave for their honeymoon. Jackson was going to stay with D.B. and his wife while Morgan and Greg spent a weekend in Greg's hometown of San Gabriel, California. Everyone clamored around the couple, but Morgan found Jackson and pulled him over to her and picked him up. "You know, we're only going to be gone a couple of days, right?"

Jackson nodded. "You'll come back, though, right?"

Morgan smiled and pulled her son into a hug. "We sure will! And then, when we get back, I'm going to be living with you two, remember?"

Jackson smiled and nodded. Greg came over and gave his son a hug. "We're a family now, Jacks."

Smiling happily, Jackson said, "Yep!"

Greg watched his wife give their son a hug and smiled. He had the life and family he'd always wanted. He adored his wife and son with all his heart, and couldn't wait to begin their life as a family.

The three said a special goodbye and Jackson assured them he'd behave while they were gone. Jackson waved as the car drove away and smiled. He'd miss them, but he knew they'd be back soon.

And he knew they were a family.

**The End.**


End file.
